


All of You, All of Me (Intertwined)

by notsodarling



Series: no more keepin' score [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: On a slow, snowy morning, Michael makes breakfast for Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: no more keepin' score [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057037
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	All of You, All of Me (Intertwined)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "daylight" by taylor swift
> 
> i hope no one gets sick of me as i write these little ~1K ficlets as they pop into my head
> 
> enjoy! <3

Michael never thought of himself as someone who slept in until he started spending nights at Alex's. More often than not, he'd wake up, pushing away the last dregs of sleep, to find Alex already awake. Occasionally, he was woken up by Alex's attempts to wake him up, usually kisses across his chest, hands running over his skin. Those were some of his favorite mornings.

But the kind that did beat them out were the mornings he woke before Alex. Where he could get those quiet moments to just watch Alex sleep on, unaware. It was in the morning his own mind was less chaotic, where he could lay his head on the pillow next to Alex and not be partially distracted by some other formula or calculation or project he was working on. Those mornings, his brain was focused entirely on the man next to him.

With a light press of his lips to Alex's forehead, Michael carefully extracts himself from the bedsheets, double-checking he hasn't woken Alex up yet, and grabs one of Alex's Air Force hoodies from the closet, pulling it over his head. Of course he could wear something of his own, but Michael gets a little bit of a thrill wearing Alex's clothes, plus he enjoys the look on Alex's face of adoration when he sees, it's always always worth it.

The first thing Michael notices is there's a fresh layer of snow outside. Not enough to cause any huge issues, but enough to cover the ground and become a winter wonderland outside. He's thankful they'd squeezed their vehicles into the garage last night, so now he's free to clear the driveway without going anything in the way.

First, coffee. Michael scoops the grounds into the coffee maker, adding water and letting it percolate. Even if he doesn't make anything else, just having coffee is usually enough to make sure Alex wakes up in a good mood.

Next, it's ingredients, and Michael scours through the fridge, finding eggs, milk, shredded cheese, and onions for omelettes. He immediately sets to work chopping the onion, and heats up a frying pan on the stove, coating the bottom in a thin layer of butter. He finds the bread, and immediately pops two slices into the toaster oven, setting the timer to get them a nice golden brown.

Grabbing a bowl from one of the cupboards, Michael sets about whisking the eggs, and adding the onion and milk to the mix, before gently pouring them into pan. He lets it sit for a moment before adding some cheese, and starts using a spatula to keep the eggs from burning.

Turning the heat off once they're done, he grabs two plates from the cabinet and divvies them up, retrieving the toast, and lightly smearing butter on them so it gets a chance to melt. Lastly, he grabs the two clean coffee mugs sitting on the drying rack from the day before, and fills them about three quarters of the way full, using the rest of the space in the cups for milk.

Everything nestles nicely on a tray he'd made out of some repurposed scrap from the junkyard. The idea had come to him weeks ago, when Alex had taken a day off from work, and Michael had gotten the idea for breakfast in bed, but only afterwards realizing he had to make several trips from the kitchen to the bedroom because Alex didn't own anything that could work as a serving tray.

Alex had rolled his eyes at getting served breakfast in bed, almost grumbling that he was perfectly capable of walking to the kitchen, and Michael had explained it wasn't about not letting Alex do something himself, but about Michael doing something for him for once.

Now, with a bit of help from his own telekinesis, he balances everything on the tray and heads back into the bedroom. It's no surprise to him that Alex is still asleep - on these rare occasion where Alex isn't up with the sun, he can sleep until mid morning. It's been one of the most fascinating things Michael has learned about Alex, though he generally applies that to everything new he learns about Alex. Now, Alex has his face pressed into the pillow beneath him, covers pulled tight around him, and Michael can't help smiling at the sight.

Tray safely perched on the bedside table, Michael leans over and nuzzles against Alex, pushing his nose into Alex's cheek, and pressing in to kiss him. He reaches up, pushing back the hair that's fallen over Alex's eyes, smiling as it rebelliously falls back into place.

With a groan, Alex blinks awake, smiling, and pushing his arms out from under the blankets, wrapping them around Michael and pulling them together. Michael goes, slides over on the bed, and lets Alex pull their bodies together. In his early morning state of not fully awake, Michael lets Alex bury his head in his chest, hair tickling his face as he waits for Alex to fully wake up.

"I smell coffee," is the first thing Alex says, and Michael isn't offended it's not to say good morning to him. Coffee is more important. "Is there coffee?"

He smiles, leaning down and capturing Alex's lips in his own, ignoring the morning breath, and gently pushing Alex back into the pillows as they kiss before pulling away to retrieve the coffee mugs. Alex sputters at the loss of contact with him, but Michael feels him shift to sit up in bed, and happily accepts the coffee mug that Michael holds out to him.

"Mmm," Alex moans after the first sip, opening his eyes and looking straight at Michael. "Morning."

"You slept in."

Alex smiles at him, and his hair is a mess, but Michael loves him so completely, it's more of a privilege that be gets to see Alex like this with his walls down, vulnerable and open.

"Did you make breakfast?" Alex takes another sip of coffee and strains to look around Michael for the breakfast tray.

"I like cooking for you," he replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Alex puts his mug down on the table next to his side of the bed, and leans forward, taking Michael's face in his hands, and pulling them together.

"I like that you like cooking for me." Alex pauses, looking down, and Michael laughs, leaning in and kissing him, knowing he's just realized what sweatshirt Michael is wearing. "You know how much I like when you wear my things," Alex says against Michael's lips.

"How about," he begins, leaning back to pick up the tray, kicking out the extendable legs so it rests evenly on the bed. "We eat first, so nothing gets cold, and then-"

"And then," Alex laughs, shaking his head. "I'm going to have my way with you."

Michael kisses him again, but doesn't start eating right away. Instead, he leans back against the headboard, and watches Alex. If someone had told him years ago, that one day he'd be happy, he'd be able to wake up next to the love of his life, and do something terribly domestic like cook breakfast, he'd have scoffed and said it would never happen. These days, he's glad to prove that wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
